Savior
by CKnight.EXE
Summary: AU! Kuroko Tetsuya was broken because of his past. Can a certain heterochromatic eyed teen and his friends save him from dwelling in it? (Yaoi; Akakuro; KisekiKuro)(Three-shot)


**Warning! Unbeta-ed; Shounen Ai; Possibly BL; Crappiness; And some other things I didn't mention**

* * *

They won't listen

Kuroko always tried to, but his parents still won't.

He saw how his older brother was showered with love, caring and freedom he wanted to gain. But despite all the hard work he did, it was all futile.

He tried working hard and get to the top of their class, and when he did, how happy he was when they would notice him... But sadly, it wouldn't last long until they would scream at him again, or force him to do things he doesn't want to do.

He tried his best to be what they always wanted him to be. So why? Why he, who always did his best, is always ignored and disliked by other people? Why is his brother so loved and carefree despite he was moderate in all he did?

It was so unfair to him.

He just wanted to disappear then and there. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. What would happen to him if his grades suddenly dropped? He wouldn't want to ruin the little affection he'd receive from them.

It was hard for him as years passed by.

Stopping from socializing with other people, doing somehow poorly but enough to pass on his studies and at last, Kuroko finally became invisible to everyone else.

How it hurt when his parents didn't care for him. But then, he was too broken and emotionless to think about it.

Kuroko had enough but still, he couldn't bring himself to cut his wrists, hang himself or any other forms of suicide. It scared him too much.

Despite what had happened, he still wanted to live no matter what.

* * *

_**You were the one broken. You were the one who's hurt. You're the one who's tortured for years. But why is it your fault that this happened to them?**_

* * *

Months passed since Kuroko failed his last year in high school.

Months passed since Kuroko felt incredibly empty.

Months passed since the tragedy happened.

It was all fresh in his mind.

After his parents were called to tell them what's Kuroko's position then, they were furious. Kuroko cried that day. He didn't care about passing. He was afraid of what his parents can do to him.

But then, everything happened suddenly.

Kuroko's parents drove fast that day, and it was raining cats and dogs then. And no surprise, they got into an accident.

His limbs went limp as he heard the news. Tears were streaming from his cheeks continuously like a waterfall.

Because of the weather and traffic, the ambulance were too late to save them.

_Kuroko felt horrible. _

It was all because of him that his parents died.

If he didn't fail, this wouldn't have happened. If he studied better, this wouldn't better. _If he didn't exist, things would be so much better._

He also remembered the _sharp_ words his brother yelled at him when he arrived at the hospital to look at his dead parents.

Light-blue hair was tussled everywhere while chocolate-brown eyes were red from crying. Kuroko felt his heart break at the sight of his brother, but nevertheless, it couldn't compare to the pain he felt when his own kind spat words at him like he was a disgust.

_"You! If it weren't for you, mom and dad would still be alive! If it wasn't for your selfishness, things wouldn't be this way!"_

Kuroko tried to reply but was cut off by his rampaging brother,

_"You know? I regret convincing them for not leaving you."_

Kuroko's heart stopped beating for a moment. What did he say...?

_"Yeah, if I didn't convince them, you'd be living in the streets you runt! Now I regret doing that. I regret not leaving you. I hate you so much! You're the reason mom and dad died!"_

* * *

_**Stop... Please..! Stop! It wasn't my fault, I swear! So why? Why are you accusing me? I'm human too.. I can feel pain too! So please, stop! Please! I can't take it anymore!**_

* * *

Kuroko could hear them talking behind his back.

_"Hey, isn't he the kid that lived behind us then?"_

_"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right! I think he's the black sheep of the family"_

_"Black sheep?"_

_"Yeah! You know the Kuroko couple who died? People said it was because of him"_

_"Seriously? Well then, let's not get involved with him. He's bad luck"_

The rumors were spreading, and there were no one who could run to.

The thing he feared most has happened. **Being judged by others. **

Kuroko could feel himself shivering and hear himself whimpering as he tried to block them away.

It hurts so much for his part. It was never his fault, but now, he began to change his mind. First, his brother left him and lived with his friends, making Kuroko have no money or food to survive with.

Now this?

Being talked about negatively, getting sneered at and having to get disapproving glances, it hurt him too much.

* * *

_**But don't worry, just always remember there's a calm after the storm**_

* * *

Kuroko was laying at the middle of the living room limply, not caring if it's dirty or not.

Starvation was getting to him, and it was making him feel dead more than alive. He tried looking for a job, but nobody took him in. They all said that it wouldn't be worth it to have their shop cursed if they let him in.

And also, if he remembered, somebody already bought the lot of his house so, sooner or later, he's bound to be homeless someday.

That is, if he could stay alive til' then.

He felt exhausted. His light-blue, emotionless eyes were drooping shut.

Was it already his time?

He felt scared but at the same time, happy. Nobody cares for him anyway. In fact, they would be better off without him...

Darkness started to cover him but, suddenly, his body jolted and his eyes snapped open as a loud slam of his door was heard.

Great. Now somebody was here to rob what little he has.

Kuroko sat up, not minding the dizziness he felt, and croaked out a simple question of who's there.

It was silent for a moment before he heard footsteps coming to his way. He looked up and saw five rainbow-color haired teens coming his way.

Never in his life did Kuroko felt confused.

Why are there five of them when it only needs one of them to knock him out?

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" The shortest one of them asked, authority and confidence shining through his voice. Kuroko couldn't help but nod to the redhead's question. How did the heterochromatic-eyed redhead know his name?

Suddenly, the tallest one of them all who had purple hair walked forward and crouched in front of the bluenette. Kuroko flinched slightly but kept his face void of emotion.

"Eh~? You're so pale and skinny~ You should eat more Kuro-chin" Kuroko frowned in reply. '_Kuro-chin'?_

"Look at this place, it's a dump. How could a person live here?" A greenhead muttered as he slightly touched a chair beside him, 'tsk'ing when dust was found on his finger.

"Tsk, this whole place is horrible" A tanned teen with dark blue hair scowled as he kicked a nearby ball that suddenly appeared beside him.

"Mm! How could you live here Kurokocchi?" A loud voice that was owned by a cheerful blonde, who was now scrunching his face in disgust as he stared at the dirty pile at the corner of the room, asked Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned. Why is there a bunch of people inside his house and talking like they knew him?

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked, his voice coming out quiet and little as he spoke, making all heads turn and look at him.

"Polite as ever I see," The redhead suddenly replied as the purplehead in front of him stood up and exchanged places with the intimidating person with heterochromatic eyes.

The man in front of him smirked as he grabbed Kuroko's chin and pulled it closer to his face. Kuroko could feel himself shudder when the man blew a gust of wind against his pale ear. The man neared closer as he whispered to the bluenette..

_"But to answer your question, we are your one and only saviors._

* * *

_**I dunno but I suddenly wrote this while I was thinking for the next chappie of 'Vanishing In Thin Air ._. I dunno but I think this gunna be a three-shot or so ~ **_

**_R&R? :3_**


End file.
